


five

by sweet_potatoq



Series: forest child [5]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: (kinda) Nightmare fic, M/M, NFDKNSDF, OH SHIT!!!!, YES IT HAPPENED, big brain - Freeform, but i am also, dream fic, dryad! ram, oh shit here it comes, reincarnation of greek god pan! king, yes everybody guessed it, yes im unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: king's dream or... his memories?
Relationships: Ram/King, Ram/Pan (Past)
Series: forest child [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	five

**Author's Note:**

> quickest updates of the quickest updates because I just COULD NOT STOP WRITING this series has taken over me and i cant even uGH

_ Walking through the forest and circling the trees,  _ **_he_ ** _ was carefree. Void of any stress and sadness. Everywhere  _ **_he_ ** _ went, flowers would sprout and bloom; Trees would shake in laughter with the wind blowing against its leaves; Animals would be lively and prance about.  _ **_He_ ** _ couldn’t be any happier. Until  _ **_he_ ** _ saw Ram, tending to his tree and quiet as always.  _ **_He_ ** _ crept up behind him, jumping on his back and barking out a loud laugh when the dryad stumbled. _

_ “Pan, why in Zeus' name did you do that?” Ram asked, sighing out loud as he adjusted  _ **_his_ ** _ weight on his back.  _ **_He_ ** _ hugged him tightly, cuddling into his neck and making  _ **_himself_ ** _ comfortable. The dryad just shook his head and smiled, going back to taking care of his tree. It was the biggest one in the forest, which made the other dryads feel as if Ram was their leader. But, alas, the quiet dryad denied it and kept to himself, barely talking to his kin. Only  _ **_he_ ** _ was the one lucky enough to be close to him; Then again,  _ **_he_ ** _ was their god and was responsible for their harmony. “How has your day been?” _

_ “Boring,”  _ **_He_ ** _ said, elongating the ‘o’ in the word, “But now that I’m with you, it won’t be, isn’t that right?”  _ **_He_ ** _ smugly craned his neck to look at Ram, loosening  _ **_his_ ** _ hold on him so  _ **_he_ ** _ could do that. Ram let go of  _ **_him_ ** _ then, making  _ **_him_ ** _ crash down on the forest ground. “Ow! Ram, you-” _

_ “Hurry up if you want to have fun,” Ram teased, walking leisurely through the trees as he waited for  _ **_him_ ** _ to follow.  _ **_He_ ** _ got up quickly and grabbed a vine that stretched out to  _ **_him_ ** _ ,  _ **_his_ ** _ laugh echoing throughout the wilderness as  _ **_he_ ** _ climbed up and jumped from tree to tree. _

_ They end up at the waterfall, their favourite place,  _ _ their _ _ place. No other dryad went there to respect their god.  _ **_He_ ** _ panted as  _ **_he_ ** _ finally caught up to Ram, feeling a bit jealous that the other could travel through the roots of the trees. When Ram turned to face  _ **_him_ ** _ ,  _ **_he_ ** _ melted at the soft smile directed at  _ **_him_ ** _.  _ **_He_ ** _ pouted, crossing  _ **_his_ ** _ arms shyly and looking away.  _ **_He_ ** _ felt arms wrap around  _ **_him_ ** _ , enveloping  _ **_him_ ** _ in the warmth of the other, _

_ “Do you want to go swimming in the waterfall?” Ram asked, his breath tickling on  _ **_his_ ** _ ear.  _ **_He_ ** _ hummed, feigning disinterest. As  _ **_he_ ** _ was pretending, however, the dryad took the opportunity to raise  _ **_him_ ** _ up and carry  _ **_him_ ** _ toward the pool of water, throwing  _ **_him_ ** _ into it.  _ **_He_ ** _ resurfaced from the cold water, wiping  _ **_his_ ** _ face and taking in a big breath.  _ **_He_ ** _ heard Ram’s loud laugh, and couldn’t bring  _ **_himself_ ** _ to get angry.  _

_ “Ram. Jump in the plunge.”  _ **_He_ ** _ said with a slight smirk, using  _ **_his_ ** _ commanding power to make Ram do  _ **_his_ ** _ bidding. It was dirty, but they had a conversation about it, long ago, that it would only be used on him when they’re joking around. Ram did what  _ **_he_ ** _ asked, jumping in and splashing water everywhere.  _

**_He_ ** _ stopped smirking when Ram didn’t resurface. “Ram? Ram!”  _ **_He_ ** _ shouted, threading through the water to see if  _ **_he_ ** _ could spot the dryad. But  _ **_he_ ** _ was pulled down by hands, and suddenly Ram’s face popped up in front of  _ **_him_ ** _. They stayed underneath, not really needing to breathe yet, and stared at each other. Swimming nearer and nearer, their faces were so close, their lips brushing softly as they held onto each other. Rising above, they both paused to breathe, leaning their foreheads together and closing their eyes.  _

**_He_ ** _ caressed Ram’s nape, playing with the tiny hairs that were there.  _ **_He_ ** _ opened  _ **_his_ ** _ eyes to see the dryad already staring at  _ **_him_ ** _.  _ **_He_ ** _ smiled brightly and tugged the other for another kiss.  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------- _

_ “I called you all here today to discuss a few things,” Zeus said, sitting on his high throne with a stoic Hera next to him. All the gods and goddesses filled the throne room, major and minor alike.  _ **_He_ ** _ sat amongst the minors, feeling as confused as they were. They weren’t usually called by Zeus himself unless it was something serious. “As you know, the mortals that were worshipping us have grown less and less in numbers.” _

_ Murmurs were heard throughout the room. Everybody knew, of course; The sacrifices were scarce and they were weaker than before.  _ **_He_ ** _ felt a weight drop at the pit of his stomach, having a slight inkling as to why they were brought in. _

_ “It brings absolute dread and sadness to say…” Zeus paused, sighing defeatedly, “That we will cease to exist.” Chaos rocked the room and multiple gods shouted, in fear, in anger.  _ **_He_ ** _ stayed put on  _ **_his_ ** _ place by the hearth with Hestia, feeling numb. What will become of  _ **_his_ ** _ forest? Of his flowers and trees? Of  _ **_his_ ** _ animals and insects? Of  _ **_his_ ** _ dryads and nymphs? Of  _ **_his_ ** _ Ram?  _

_ “Silence!” Hera shouted, aiding her husband to control the crowd. All were stilled, waiting for the next move. She gazed at Zeus sadly, leaning back on her throne and rubbing her temples.  _

_ “There is nothing we can do. The mortals have lost their faith in us, and they will never come back to worship us,” Zeus said, standing up from his seat and walking to be closer to all of them.  _ **_His_ ** _ heart broke with every step their king took. “We all must say goodbye to this world and to each other, as I fear we won’t ever see one another again.”  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------- _

_ “What did he want with all of you? Why were all of you there?” Ram asked, frantic with worry about the gods, but mostly about  _ **_him_ ** _.  _ **_He_ ** _ only shook  _ **_his_ ** _ head and smiled reassuringly, gesturing for the dryad to come closer and hug, but the other would not. “You’re not talking as much, so there must be something wrong. Please tell me, Pan.” _

_ “Why are you asking me so many questions?”  _ **_He_ ** _ tilted  _ **_his_ ** _ head. _

_ “I’m worried about you! You were suddenly called in Olympus for no apparent reason?” Ram said angrily, stomping in front of  _ **_him_ ** _. “I don’t believe that, so just tell me, is something wrong?” Ram was looking at  _ **_him_ ** _ with desperate eyes.  _ I can’t tell him _ ,  _ **_he_ ** _ thought,  _ he’ll hate us all _.  _

_ So  _ **_he_ ** _ smiled at the dryad, “Nothing’s wrong Ram, it was just Zeus having a general meeting-” _

_ “That’s total shit and you know it, Pan! He doesn’t care about you minor gods, you don’t bring anything to the table except scraps and- and-” Ram stopped, looking at  _ **_him_ ** _ with wide eyes as if he just realized how hurtful his words are.  _ **_He_ ** _ scoffed and walked away, hearing the dryad’s apologies ring out behind  _ **_him_ ** _. _

_ \-------------------------------------------------- _

_ “I’m so sorry, Ram,”  _ **_He_ ** _ cried, choking on  _ **_his_ ** _ breath as  _ **_he_ ** _ felt himself get weaker and weaker.  _ **_He_ ** _ stroked the dryads hair as he laid down on  _ **_his_ ** _ lap. Tears streamed down  _ **_his_ ** _ face as  _ **_he_ ** _ cradled the other.  _

_ Ram woke up from the noise and the jostling, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Wha- What’s going on, Pan? Why are you crying?” He sat up and faced  _ **_him_ ** _ , placing his hands on  _ **_his_ ** _ shoulders.  _ **_He_ ** _ couldn’t help but wail out loud,  _ **_his_ ** _ sadness vibrating throughout the forest and making things dull and bleak. “Pan, please tell me what’s wrong.” _

_ “I-I’m so, so sorry, Ram.”  _ **_He_ ** _ shakily raised  _ **_his_ ** _ hands to hold Ram’s cheeks.  _ **_He_ ** _ made the dryad look into his eyes as  _ **_he_ ** _ tried to steady  _ **_his_ ** _ voice. “Ram.” _

_ “Wait- Pan what are you doing- We  _ _ promised- _ _ ” Ram scrambled on his knees, crying and begging. _

_ “Forget about this night. Please don’t ever search for me. You must stop loving me and forget about us.”  _ **_He_ ** _ said seriously, breathing deeply as to not disturb the last of his strength.  _ **_He_ ** _ broke down crying as Ram’s expression turned blank, stray tears because of a forgotten memory still streaming down his face.  _ **_He_ ** _ placed one last kiss on the pink lips  _ **_he_ ** _ loved so much. “I love you, Ram.” _

\--------------------------------------------------

King sat up, panting in his bed, and sweating like crazy. His dream was so vivid and the emotions were strong. He felt something drip on his hand and looked down to see a tear. Lifting his hands to his face, he realized that he was crying. Once he did, King screamed into the night, feeling the pain that Pan- No, that  _ he _ felt.

**Author's Note:**

> :-)))))
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE scream at me on my tumblr @sweet-potatoq or down there in the comments because thIS FIC OMG-


End file.
